


So I'll Hit The Lights And You Lock The Doors

by perfectly_balanced



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not explicit, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Song: Let's Hurt Tonight (OneRepublic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_balanced/pseuds/perfectly_balanced
Summary: Tony is sick of Steve looking at him with those damn blue eyes, and the tantalizing way his tongue always darts out to wet his lips when they make eye contact for a few seconds too long. He's sick of it, but he also wants to add his own mouth into the equation.Or, Steve and Tony finally resolve that sexual tension
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	So I'll Hit The Lights And You Lock The Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Let's Hurt Tonight by OneRepublic. The song was recommended by sabrecmc on the stony Discord server Put On The Suit.

Steve stepped off the jet, his bones aching as exhaustion settled all the way in the root of his body. He spotted Tony, emotion sparking up when the brunet met his eyes. “This could get rough.” He murmured under his breath, knowing how irritable Tony could get when he was tired after a mission like that, and he would only refuse to sleep. Not only that, but that electric tension between them only sapped what little energy remained.

The group slowly peeled away to head off to their own rooms, until it was just Steve and Tony. “Now I know you’re tired, because we all are, I know you, and I know how you get when you’re tired. So you should go to sleep. I know we have reports to write, but we can write them in the morning.” Steve rambled, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Go to bed, otherwise I’ll drag you there and-”

Tony slapped a hand over his mouth, sighing at the sweet sound of silence. “That’s enough.” He stared into Steve’s eyes, the intensity of his gaze boring down into the blond’s very soul. “I’ll go to bed.” Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist and neither of them averted their eyes, unwilling to break the rousing suspension growing in the space between their bodies. Tony’s hand relaxed and Steve moved it from his face, licking his lips slowly. It was that one trivial action that galvanized them into motion.

With one easy tug, Tony was falling towards Steve, their mouths crashing together in an instant. It was a messy clashing of teeth at first, but soon softened once they both realized what was going on. Then it got hotter, hands grabbing at shoulders, hips, burrowing their fingers in each other’s skin and clothes. Their lips attached and broke sloppily and it wasn’t long before they both started to move in the direction of the closest bedroom, and luckily, it was Steve’s. The blond moved to dim the lights as the brunet flipped the lock on the door, barely having enough time to turn before Steve was crowding into his space and pressing him up against the door. Their hands skidded over their clothes until they met the hems, pushing and pulling until their bodies pressed together in a way which made them both groan.

Tony’s face knocked into the wood of the door until Steve slipped a hand into his hair and yanked his head backward, forcing a moan to bubble up out of his throat. The blond’s other hand was locked securely on his hip, holding him steady as he thrusted forward mercilessly, leaving the smaller one to arch back against him and whine. Steve murmured dirty words into his ear, profanities and other absolutely filth which made a shiver roll through his body from head to toe.

After they both crashed through a peak of pleasure, they tumbled onto the bed, a scramble of limbs and lips and secrets hiding beneath the covers.

“I know this is cheesy, but don’t leave. And don't roll your eyes." Tony nodded, waiting for Steve to continue. "I want you to tell me all the things you couldn’t before.” Steve whispered, “All the things that you didn’t want to say in case you messed something up."

Tony laughed softly, resting his head on the blond’s broad chest. “I won’t walk away, and I won’t roll my eyes. Promise. _Let’s_ say all the things _we_ couldn’t before.” Steve smirked down at him, “I think we already did. Loud enough for everyone else to hear too.”

The blond felt a tiny warmth bloom inside of him, followed by a wave of dread. He really loved Tony, but that was a scary thought, with how easily Tony threw himself head-first at all the things willing to hurt him. Steve voiced those thoughts, to which Tony nodded, “And I feel the same way. But as they say, love is pain.” Steve looked down, not wanting to face the truth of the statement. Tony couldn’t have that though, placing a crooked finger under Steve’s chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. “If love is pain, then let’s hurt tonight.”


End file.
